


Smut Work

by failedatlove



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedatlove/pseuds/failedatlove
Summary: Two short chapters of pure smut that I wrote some time ago.





	Smut Work

      VladxRainy

 

Vlad’s tongue runs up the smooth surface of Rainy’s face. Rainy bites back her moans of pleasure, as the two were in public. “What’s the matter? You’re not having fun?” Vlad teases as he takes another lick to Rainy’s neck.  
”N-no th-that’s n-ah-ot it,” Rainy moans silently into Vlads ear as he starts to play with her breast. Vlad’s hands moved on their own, like they know exactly what to do, yet he knew Rainy had no choice but to let him have his way with her. Rainy was lost in thought when she felt Vlad stiffen a little. “What’s wrong?” Rainy asked in a small voice.  
Vlad swallows hard before saying, “N-nothing. Just debating what I want, that’s all.” Before Rainy could ask what he meant, Vlad shoved his hand into Rainy’s pants, and started rubbing her clit. Rainy quickly covers her mouth as a loud moan escapes her lips. 

~time skip to Vlad’s room~

Rainy had just walked into Vlad’s room when she felt a shove from behind. She fell face first onto Vlad’s bed, and before she could get up she feels Vlad climb on top of her. “Vlad what are you doing?” Rainy asked in a rushed voice. Vlad, staying quiet, starts to pull down Rainy's pants. Rainy goes still as she feels Vlad’s hard cock rub against the outer lips of her pussy. Vlad leans close, so close to Rainy’s ear she can feel his warm breath against her cool skin.  
Vlad whispers, “you will take my whole cock whether you like it or not. All 8 inches.” Rainy lets out a scream as Vlad quick shoves his whole cock deep into Rainy’s pussy. 

~time skip~

    Vlad’s throbbing cock stretch Rainy's tight pussy. Rainy moans and scream. Tears coat her cheeks. “V-Vlad,” Rainy whines in pain, “p-please be g-gentle.”  
    Vlad’s only answered by thrusting harder and faster into Rainy’s pussy. Vlad felt amazing. He loved the way Rainy’s pussy was squeezing against his cock, the wetness, the sound of her moans.  
    I can’t hold it anymore, Rainy thought as she cummed all over Vlad’s coock. “Ah!” Rainy moans in pleasure as Vlad cummes in her, filling her with his seed.  
    “You are a fucking slut,” Vlad groans into Rainy’s neck. Vlad lays next to Rainy and gently pushes his body against her’s. “Rainy,” Vlad whispered into Rainys back, “I love you so much.” 

 

 

JamesxAshley

 

    James looked Ashley in the eyes, and gently pushed his lips against her stomach. Left a trail of kisses as he made his way down to her vagina. “ I love the way you taste,” James said as he licked Ashley's pussy.  
    “James don’t stop,” Ashley whimpered, as she ran her hands through James’ long hair. Ashley was getting into the motions of James tongue when he suddenly pulled away. “What’s wrong James?” Ashley asked, thinking she done something wrong.  
    “Nothing...I was wondering if I could fuck you…” James hide his face, as he started to feel really embarrassed.  
    “James,” Ashley blushed, “of course you can baby. Just promise to be gentle” Ashley gently rested her hands on James chest.  
    “I promise,” James whispered as he climbed on top of Ashley. “I’m going to stick it in now, ready?”  
    “Yes…” Ashley turned her head as James slow shoved all 7 inches of his cock into her tight pussy. James slowly slid his cock in and out of Ashley, picking up speed and straight with each thrust.  
    “Does it hurt?” James asked when he noticed tears streaming down Ashley’s face.  
    “Y-Yes,” Ashley cried out in both pain and pleasure, “don’t s-stop.” Ashley wrapped her legs around James’ waist, and pulled him back into her. “James...please fuck me hard and fast,” Ashley begged as tears coated her cheeks.  
    James was afraid of hurting Ashley, so he started out slow at first. He tried holding back, but Ashley felt so good. James started fucking Ashley harder and faster until she started to scream.  
    James garbed Ashley’s breast and gently pinched her sensitive nipples. Ashley arched her back as James’ thrust slowed but kept its roughness. James, not being able to hold back, cummed in Ashley’s pussy as she let out a loud long moan, and cummed all over his hard cock.  
    “I love you,” Ashley breathed.  
    “I love you too,” James averted his eyes.


End file.
